Into the unkown
by Dragonking21324
Summary: This is my own version of the Warriors series by erin hunter I'm not using any of the names that she used im using ones that I came up with on my own. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bandit could feel the wind blowing the scent of a meal to come, he looks through the grass and sees a mouse nibbling on a seed and as he leap for the mouse a sound rings out through the forest and the mouse darts away and his paws catch nothing but air in them. He looks around to see what caused his meal to escape. He hears the ringing sound again and wakes up to see his owners filling his food bowl with the same old boring nasty food. Bandit gets up and goes over to the food bowl and swallows three mouthfuls of the tasteless food. Then Bandit goes outside through the cat flap and goes over and jumps up onto the fence and looks out into the woods and then he hears a voice behind him and he looks to sees his best friend, Butch, walking along the fence towards him and Butch says,

"You're not thinking about going in there are you?"

"Yes I was thinking about going in there and I am going to go in to the forest, why does it concern you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there are many strange cats in there."

Bandit rolls his eyes and says,

"How would you know you've never been outside your own garden?"

"Well yeah but Twirp went into the forest one day and was attacked by a bunch of really big and scary cats."

"You and I both know that Twirp has never left his house since he went to the vet, and anyways I'm just going to have a look."

Then without waiting for his friend to say anything Bandit jumps down and walks over to the edge of the forest. Then he smells the scent of a mouse and then he is taken back to his dreams of stalking a mouse and he felt the same rush of energy and he starts to creep up on the mouse and then he hears a twig snap and the mouse darts away, then a flash of black hits Bandit in the side and he is pinned down by another cat about the same size as he is, the little black cat looks at Bandit takes his hind legs and pushes the cat off of him and starts to run but then he turns around and faces his attacker and then the little brown cat says,

"You're not a clan cat."

"A what?"

"You have obviously not heard of the four clans."

"No I have not, and who are you and what are the clans?"

"My name is, Darkpaw and the four clans are ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, and I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

Bandit had no idea what this Dark-whats-his-name was talking about. Then the bushes behind Bandit move and out step three more cats and Darkpaw bows his head to the three of them and Bandit does the same. Then a grey female steps forward and says

"Darkpaw, we say you attack this young cat and we were surprised when you didn't kill him." Bandit stands his ground as the gray female walks up to him, sniffs him and says,

"You have the heart of a true warrior, most cats like you would have run from Darkpaw, but you didn't you fought back instead of running from him, and I have an offer for you, would you like to join our clan?"

Then the white tom says,

"Think wisely before you answer the question because GrayStar doesn't make this offer lightly, it will be hard during leafbare you will have to fight for your life in battles."

Then the third cat an orange tom with white on one of his paws says to GrayStar,

"We must be on our way, LionClaw will think that we have been attacked and then have a search party come after us."

"Yes we should."

Then she looks back at Bandit and says to him, "LionClaw and WhiteFur will be coming by here tomorrow at sunhigh, if you wish to join us, then you then you must be here before the sun rises to its highest or u will not be allowed to join our clan."

Then with that said GrayStar turns and walks away followed by the other two, who Bandit guessed the white on was Whitefur, and Darkpaw head back to the forest leaving Bandit standing there like a frozen mouse in winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Bandit wakes up and goes outside and sits on the fence waiting for LionClaw and Whitefur to come by. Then he heard someone say,

"Well look who decided to wake up finally after complaining about how Twirp was always sleeping in and then here you are sleeping in and letting the young sparrows stretch their wings and not trying to catch one."

"Well I was in the woods last night if you must know."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that so did you catch anything or did anything catch you?"

"No I didn't catch anything, but I did meet some of those wild cats


End file.
